Perjuangan Kemerdekaan
by haruchi24
Summary: Aku sudah merdeka, ya—aku tau itu, tapi hakku sebagai Negara yang berdaulat masih diinjak-injak oleh para penjajah. Aku menyukai perdamaian dan selalu mengutamakan itu dibanding perperangan yang melibatkan fisik. / For Dirgahayu Indonesia yang ke 67 tahun /


**Perjuangan Kemerdekaan**

_**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Perjuangan Kemerdekaan © Haruchi24—**__**ネシ**_

_**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, I just made this fanfiction and didn't get any royalty of this—just sharing my fiction and hope you all like my fic **_____

.

**Summary: **Aku sudah merdeka, ya—aku tau itu, tapi hakku sebagai Negara yang berdaulat masih diinjak-injak oleh para penjajah. Aku menyukai perdamaian dan selalu mengutamakan itu disbanding perperangan yang melibatkan fisik. / For Dirgahayu Indonesia yang ke 67 tahun /

**Characters: **OC Male!Indonesia (sisanya Cuma numpang doang XD)

**Rated: **T (mungkin akan berubah M)

**Genre: **Historical

**WARNING: **OC, OOC, typo (jika ada), gaje-ness, dll.

.

AN: Hai~! Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic historical dengan Indonesia sebagai latarnya *_peluk tjium Nesia-kun (?)_* dan kali ini membahas sejarah negeri kita tercinta yaa~ entah referensi dari buku IPS saya ini bener atau salah ._.v

Nah, untuk kali ini saya masih bingung—apakah lagi yang harus ditambahkan, ini latarnya mungkin akan ada juga sebelum Indonesia merdeka dan sesudahnya. Walaupun, disini mungkin akan lebih banyak sesudahnya—mengingat bangsa kita yang sudah merdeka kan gak enak kalau dia masih terkekang di tangan penjajah-penjajah coretganteng-keren-kececoret itu, nah jadi ini diceritakan masa dimana Indonesia memperjuangkan kemerdekaannya dan menjadi Negara yang berdaulat :3 doakan saya ya! (?) o,ya, Japan disini OOC SANGAT LHO! OAO hati-hati (┳◇┳) #MerasaGagal

Oke—banyak sekali celotehan saya =w= yuk, langsung aja~!

**.**

**.**

_8 Desember 1941_

"Minna! Fight!" teriak Kiku Honda—selaku personifikasi Jepang, saat hendak menyerbu pangkalan laut Amerika Serikat, _Pearl Harbor_.

Serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba, serangan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan oleh pihak Amerika tersebut—membuat benua dimana si perut karet penyuka hamburger—negara itu tidak siap, mereka tidak memeliki persiapan atas serangan ini.

Waktu itu, sedang terjadi perundingan antara Jepang dan Amerika Serikat di Washington.

"Kiku, aku menuntut balas karena seranganmu ini—" kata seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai kacamata—tampan dan terlihat memiliki kedudukan yang sangat berpengaruh pada dunia. "—Apa? Kau tidak tau tentang serangan ini? Jangan bodoh Kiku. Aku tau kau terlibat, mereka tidak mungkin bergerak tanpa perintahmu 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Apa Alfred? Apa Amerika bisa membalasku?" tanya personifikasi negara Jepang itu dengan nada sedikit—coret—sangat sombong.

"Cih, sialan! Aku akan menyerangmu balik, Japan. _I'll defeat you and your country_!" kata personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat—Alfred F. Jones itu dengan nada marah.

Dia mengumumkan peperangan, sehingga terjadi Perang Pasifik atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Perang Asia Timur Raya.

.

Setelah menyerang Pearl Harbor, dengan cepat Jepang menyerang ke berbagai daerah—tak luput daerah yang indah bagai surga dunia yang menyimpan banyak kekayaannya dan juga sumber daya manusia yang berlimpah dan masih polos, Indonesia.

"Urusan disini sudah beres, kerahkan semua pasukan untuk ke arah selatan!" ucap Japan licik, sambil diakhiri dengan seringainya.

Seluruh angkatan perang Jepang, yang meliputi angkatan darat, angkatan laut, dan angkatan udara berperan. Angkatan darat bergerak dari arah barat, lalu angkatan laut bergerak dari arah timur, sementara angkatan udara berperan sebagai kekuatan pembuka jalan—dengan cara melakukan pemboman tempat-tempat penting dari udara.

Dengan cepat Jepang dapat menduduki wilayah Indocina, Malaya, dan Sumatera, begitu pula dengan wilayah Filipina, Irian, Ambon, dan Manado berhasil diduduki si "saudara jauh" bangsa Indonesia ini. Setelah itu, Jepang memfokuskan untuk menyerang wilayah Jawa.

Sebuan ke wilayah Jawa merupakan langkah yang penting, karena Jawa menjadi pusat kekuasaan dan pusat pemerintahan Hindia Belanda.

.

_Laut Jawa, Februari 1942_

Perang terjadi disini, di Laut Jawa yang tadinya damai. Perang antara _motherland_ku dan seorang yang mengaku saudara jauh, apakah mereka memperebutkanku?

Perang antara angkatan laut Belanda dan angkatan laut Jepang. Dalam perang ini Laksamana Karel Doorman berserta beberapa awak kapalnya ditenggelamkan oleh tentara Jepang. Apakah berarti saudara jauhku ini menang?

.

Tak hentinya berpikir, pria beriris zambrud yang selama ini bersamaku terlihat bolak-balik—mondar-mandir berpikir, terkadang ia terlihat kelelahan—mungkin karena memikirkanku?

"Indië —mungkin aku akan segera meninggalkanmu, tapi aku janji aku pasti kembali lagi." ucapnya lemas.

Walaupun dia tak henti berjuang dalam mempertahankan kekuasaannya di tanah mahsyur nan permaiku ini, dia tak kehilangan akal, dia kerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menjagaku, kali ini dia mengangkat _Letnan Jenderal Ter Poorten_ sebagai panglima tentara Hindia Belanda.

.

_Jawa ,1 Maret 1942_

Tanggal 1 Maret 1942, tentara Jepang mendarat di tanah Jawa, mereka menduduki tiga tempat, yaitu Banten, Indramayu, dan Bojonegoro.

Hal yang tidak pernah diduga-duga oleh Belanda, entah apa yang harus aku rasakan, di satu sisi aku senang karena ada yang membantuku untuk keluar dari cengkraman si iris zambrud—yang belakangan aku menyadarinya bernama Willem.

—tapi, aku rasa tidak mungkin ia datang kesini tanpa ada maksud lain, untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa mempercayai Jepang.

O, ya, aku Raka Eka Purnomo, biasanya dikalangan pribumi mereka lebih suka memanggilku Eka, sementara dikalangan para orang-orang Belanda itu lebih suka memanggilku Raka—aku adalah personifikasi negara Indonesia.

.

Belanda semakin terdesak, pada tanggal 8 Maret 1942, Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat kepada Jepang di Kalijati (Subang). Yang menerima penyerahan tanpa syarat dari Jepang ini adalah Jenderal Imamura, dengan demikian berakhirlah kekuasaan si iris zambrud berambut tulip itu di negeriku—sudah tiga setengah abad dia menguasai diriku, menyiksaku dan juga rakyatku, mengambil kekayaan-kekayaan alamku dan membawanya ke negerinya untuk kenikmatannya sendiri. Apa yang ia berikan padaku? Kepuasaan? Tidak, aku yang memuaskannya malah.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, yang terlihat manis dan berwajah khas asia, personifikasi Jepang, Kiku Honda.

"Hallo, Indoneshia, aku adalah saudara tuamu, bagaimana? Aku telah membebaskanmu dari Belanda bukan? Sekarang, giliranmu membantuku, Neshia." kata Kiku Honda. 

"Panggil saja aku Eka, Kiku." kataku ramah. "lalu, maksudmu membantu itu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya, aku adalah keturunan dewa, dan kedatanganku kemari untuk membebaskanmu dari Belanda, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, Nes—maksudku Eka, tujuanku adalah untuk memberi kemakmuran bersama di Asia Timur Raya." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mataku berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasannya tersebut, dengan propagandanya tersebut, aku dan rakyatku pun menerima kedatangannya dengan baik.

Jepang melarang penggunaan bahasa Belanda dan juga kebudayaan barat, buku-buku barat pun dimusnahkan dan dilarang. Sementara, bahasa Indonesia dan juga kebudayaan diajarkan di sekolah-sekolah. Aku senang dengan perlakuan Jepang terhadap bangsaku ini.

.

Tapi, semua itu tidak lama. Sebelum kami semua menikmati apa yang ia berikan. Itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan simpati dari rakyatku. Jepang ingin mengeruk kekayaan negeriku, dan juga memperalat rakyatku untuk mendukung pelaksanaan _Perang Asia Timur Raya_.

Pemerasan ekonomi dan kekayaan alam negeriku, sama seperti Belanda saat itu—tidak, bahkan ini lebih kejam daripada kerjaan si rambut tulip itu dulu—Jepang juga datang kemari untuk mencari daerah yang kaya akan bahan mentah.

Setelah tentara mereka terlibat perang, Jepang mulai melakukan pemerasan kepada rakyatku, banyak tanah perkebunan yang digantikan dengan tanah pertanian, rakyatku dipaksa untuk menanam padi dan juga tumbuhan jarak. Walaupun ada beberapa jenis perkebunan yang masih berlangsung, diantaranya karet, tebu, dan juga kina.

Jepang juga melakukan monopoli terhadap beras dan juga garam. Rakyat dipaksa untuk menyerahkan hasil panen padinya ke pemerintah Jepang, penyerahan sebanyak 30% dan 40% untuk petani, lalu 30% untuk bibit, akan tetapi sering kali pemerintah Jepang tidak adil! Mereka merampas semuanya, tak jarang rakyatku tidak mendapat apapun. Mereka terpaksa harus memakan ubi jalar, keladi yang gatal, dan juga—bekicot.

Aku menangis dalam hatiku melihat rakyatku yang menderita di luar sana, sementara apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Hanya berdiam diri disini—di kediaman Kiku Honda, menikmati semua kemewahan yang ada dan dilayani dengan banyak pelayan berkelas dan juga perempuan. Gadis-gadis pribumi yang masih muda dan juga segar, mereka dijadikan pelacur disini, harus melayani nafsu-nafsu jenderal-jenderal Jepang yang ada disini, setelah mereka dianggap tidak berguna apa yang dilakukan? Gadis-gadis itu dibuang, bagai sampah yang tidak berguna. Sialan.

"Ukh—Kiku..."

Sekalipun tanah pertanian diperluas, namun kegiatan dan hasil pertanian justru merosot. Hal ini disebabkan karena Jepang tidak mengirimkan tenaga ahli yang dapat memberikan bimbingan terhadap kemajuan pertanian, berkurangnya hewan ternak, dan juga tenaga petani untuk mengolah lahan pertanian sangat kurang karena banyak rakyatku yang dijadikan romusha.

Semua kebijakan itu semata-mata dilakukan untuk menopang kegiatan perang, itu sering dikenal dengan _Sistem Ekonomi Perang_.

Di samping pengurasan barang kekayaan rakyat dan juga kekayaan alam Indonesia, Jepang juga menguras tenaga manusia, hampir semua lapisan masyarakat dikerahkan untuk membantu Jepang dalam menghadapi perang. Hal yang dilakukan seperti, kerja paksa, membantu tentara Jepang, dan juga menanam tanaman yang diperlukan Jepang dalam perang.

Banyak pembentukan organisasi semimiliter di negeriku sekarang, dalam rangka ini Jepang mengerahkan tenaga manusia Indonesia untuk membantu angkatan bersenjatanya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah, _Keibodan _[1]_, Seinendan _[2]_, Fujinkai _[3]_, Seinentai_ dan _Gakutotai _[4], Barisan Pelopor [5], dan _Hizbullah _[6].

Selain organisasi semimiliter, ada juga organisasi militer dalam rangka pengerahan massa untuk menopang perang. Organisasi yang didirikan antara lain, _Heiho_ dan _PETA_ (Pembela Tanah Air).

Aku terkejut melihatnya, betapa sulit dan kerasnya pendidikan Jepang terhadap wargaku yang (dipaksa) mengikuti organisasi militer dan semimiliter ini. Tak jarang, banyak rakyatku yang ambruk dalam latihan militer ini.

Tangisan dan jeritan—setiap detik selalu memenuhi telingaku, aku hampir tuli dibuatnya.

"Ukh..."

Sakit. Tubuhku sakit. Apakah ini penderitaan rakyatku? Kesakitan ini? Bahkan ini lebih sakit dibanding siksaan oleh Willem selama 3,5 abad dulu—walaupun Jepang baru datang kemari.

Selain membuat organisasi militer dan semimiliter, Jepang juga mengerahkan tenaga rakyat desa untuk dijadikan pekerja rodi atau bekerja paksa. Mereka inilah yang dipakai menjadi tenaga _romusha_. Mereka diperlakukan sebagai tenaga kasar, tak jarang mereka diperlakukan kasar dan harus mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Mereka dipaksa bekerja dan tidak mendapatkan apapun—tanpa gaji, tanpa makanan dan tanpa upah. Kejam. Jika mereka malas bekerja, mereka akan dihajar oleh _Kenpeitai_[7]. Banyak sekali yang jatuh, sakit kelaparan dan tidak terurus.

Saat itu, pulau jawa adalah pulau yang paling banyak penduduknya—sama seperti sekarang—banyak tersedia tenaga romusha, banyak juga diantara mereka yang dikirim ke negara lain—misalnya, Malaysia, Thailand, dan Myanmar. Banyak yang tidak kembali ke tanah jawa, mungkin mereka mati karena disiksa saat perjalanan kesana.

Menyakitkan mengetahui itu.

Para romusha tidak hanya kekurangan makanan, mereka juga kekurangan pakaian, oleh karena itu banyak warga yang memakai karung goni atau bagor, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang memilih untuk telanjang.

Sedih. Aku merasa sedih dan kesakitan jika membayangkan masa itu.

Rakyat hidup melarat, menjadi gembel. Bahkan mereka hidup dan tinggal di pelataran toko, tidak ada yang peduli pada nasib mereka. Mereka terus saja disiksa—sampai mati dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Dapat dibayangkan bukan betapa banyak mayat bertebaran disaat itu?

.

Gerakan Tiga A—Nippon Cahaya Asia, Nippon Pelindung Asia, Nippon Pemimpin Asia. Haruskah itu ditambahkan lagi? Misalnya, Nippon Penjajah Asia? Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan pria itu.

Gerakan tiga A itu dipimpin oleh Mr. Samsuddin dan Shimizu. Tujuan gerakan tiga A ini adalah untuk menanamkan semangat membela Jepang. Dengan harapan rakyat bisa menerima bahwa Jepang akan menjadi pelindung, pemimpin, dan penerang bangsa Asia, tak terkecuali—Indonesia. Pada tahun 1943 Gerakan Tiga A dibubarkan karena tidak mendapatkan simpati dari rakyat.

1 Maret 1943, pada saat itu, dibentuklah organisasi baru yaitu,_ Putera_ (Pusat Tenaga Rakyat). Sebagai pemimpin Putera adalah, Ir. Soekarno, Mohammad Hatta, Ki Hajar Dewantara, dan Kyai Haji Mas Mansyur. Keempat orang tersebut kini dikenal sebagai empai serangkai.

"Salah satu langkah yang baik untuk kemajuan Indonesia kelak."

Tujuan mereka mendirikan putera adalah untuk memusatkan segala kekuatan masyarakat untuk membantu Jepang dalam perang. Putera juga bertugas untuk memperbaiki keadaan sosial ekonomi rakyat.

Di dalam Putera para pemimpin perjuangan nasional kita mulai membina semangat para anggota dan rakyat Indonesia ke arah cita-cita kemerdekaan.

.

Singkat cerita banyak sekali perlawanan bersenjata dan "gerakan bawah tanah" yang terjadi.

Misalnya saja, Perlawanan rakyat Aceh pada tanggal 10 November 1942. Timbulnya perlawanan ini karena rakyat Aceh menentang tindakan sewenang-wenang pemerintah Jepang kepada rakyat.

Rakyat pun melakukan perlawanan, beberapa kali serangan dapat digagalkan. Namun, setelah meningkatkan kekuatan, tentara Jepang kembali melakukan serangan. Jepang berhasil meluluh lantahkan pertahanan rakyat.

Perlawanan Peta di Blitar. Perlawanan karena kekejaman Jepang tidak hanya datang dari rakyat, ada juga yang berasal dari anggota PETA. Perlawanan PETA antaranya ada di Blitar, pada tanggal 14 Februari 1945.

Kelaparan, kemelaratan, penderitaan, serta tindakan yang tidak adil, itu yang membuat para anggota PETA yang anggotanya berasal dari pemuda-pemudaku, sudah pasti hati mereka tergerak, bukan?

.

Enam puluh tujuh tahun sudah aku dinyatakan merdeka—tapi aku sendiri merasa belum merdeka, masih banyak penjajahan secara tidak disadari, misalnya saat PT Freepart* dengan mudah dan gampangnya mengambil emas-emas yang berada di dalam perut bumi daerahku—daerah kekuasaanku.

Enam puluh tujuh tahun sudah, aku menyaksikan penderitaan rakyatku—mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda dari dulu? Haha, itu karena pemerintahanku yang menyedihkan, mereka tidak adil!

Aku malu, saat semua nation terlihat rapi, tercium wangi, dan terlihat senang, sementara aku? Aku menyembunyikan kesedihanku dibalik senyuman tipis yang selalu kuperlihatkan.

Dibalik baju yang lusuh ini aku menyembunyikan kesakitan—luka lebam, dan memar dimana-mana, diseluruh tubuhku.

Bau parfum yang diberikan oleh Perancis beberapa waktu lalu, wangi dan enak rasanya, tapi itu tak mampu menutupi bau busuk pemerintahku yang menyedihkan.

Sakit. Aku tersiksa. Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan warga-wargaku bukan? Karena mereka tidak salah, ya, mereka memang tidak salah. Ini semua bukan salah mereka.

—karena didalam masyarakat terdiri dari berbagai lapisan, ada anak-anak, pemuda, orang dewasa, dan orang tua. Anak-anak yang masih belum tau apa-apa itu, kau percaya atau tidak mereka telah meneriman hutang negara, setiap jiwa mendapat tanggungan hutan sekitar 2 juta rupiah. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang ada disini? Berapa banyak warga di negeri ini? coba jumlahkan, berapa hutang yang kuderita selama ini? Tidak, ini bukan salah siapapun, mungkin ini takdirku—takdir yang menyedihkan, kuharap kalian para penerus bangsa, bisa mengatasi semuanya, semua yang kusebutkan diatas tadi. Kita kaya lho! Coba lihat sekitar kalian. Indah 'kan? Perindahlah semua itu pada masa kalian nanti. Aku menunggu.

Tertanda,

Raka Eka Purnomo—Indonesia.

*FIN*

AN: YEAAAY! Akhirnya selesai~ jujur saya ngetik ini seharian di hari ini lho w dan maaf ini gaje, plot ngacak, sedikit banget yang namanya percakapan, jujur saya gak bisa mikir lagi! Udah deadline soalnya! Mana saya harus mikirin skripsi pula A nah, yuk lihat footnote gak mutunya =w=

.

[1] Keibodan = barisan bantu polisi. Didirikan pada tanggal 29 April 1943. Keibodan untuk pemuda.

[2] Seinendan = dibentuk pada tanggal 29 April 1943. Tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun kaisar Jepang. Anggotanya adalah pemuda yang berumur 14-22 tahun

[3] Fujinkai = untuk para wanita. Didirikan pada bulan Agustus 1943. Terdiri dari wanita diatas 15 tahun

[4] Seinentai dan Gakutotai = untuk anak SD ._.

[5] Barisan Pelopor = untuk meningkatkan kesiapsiagaan rakyat Indonesia. Pada tanggal 14 September 1944, dibentuk Barisan Pelopor, sebagian dari Jawa Hokokai, ini organisasi pertama yang dibimbing langsung oleh kaum nasionalis.

[6] Hizbullah = Jepang merencanakan membentuk kekuatan cadangan dari para pemuda islam. Rencana ini disambut baik oleh Masyumi sebagai organisasi Islam saat itu.

[7] Kenpeitan = polisi militer Jepang

Nah, segitu aja footnotenya ' 'a terakhir, saya mau bilang "Selamat ulang tahun Indonesia. Semoga kau menjadi semakin maju ke depannya!"

Salam,

Haru


End file.
